Must you distract me like that
by JasFiction
Summary: Miranda gets distracted way to much by a certain assistant...


"Miranda Priestly's office. Yes, just one moment I'll check if she has a moment for you Patrick?" Andy put Patrick on hold and called Miranda's extension.

"Andrea, dear, what is it?" Miranda drawled.

'Dear'? That was new. Andy always rolled with everything Miranda gave her and flirted like hell back when the opportunity arose and since Emily wasn't at her desk she decided to talk as sexily as possible to the editor. "Miranda, Patrick is calling and...um...he wanted to know if you got a minute for him," she said drawing her words out in a husky voice.

On the other end, Miranda swallowed audibly and had to collect herself.

The editor drove her insane almost daily, but she wasn't dumb. Nu-uh, Miranda knew the game she was playing and Andy thought two could play it.

"Of course, put him through. Oh, and An-drey-ahh, thank you." Miranda husked.

"S-sure thing..." Andy pushed the buttons to put Patrick through and hung up mouthing "Oh my God." at the encounter she'd just had with her boss. Her panties were ruined on a daily basis and she was sure Miranda's were the same.

Ever since Paris, they had become much closer as Andy helped her through the divorce. Thinking about that fatal night, she smiled a little sadly.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" Andy asked and to her surprise, she wasn't given the cold shoulder and the usual icy response she expected. No, she saw the woman with tears in her eyes as she hung her head, trying to hide her vulnerability.

That was enough for Andy. She got up and sat next to the editor. She put her arm around her and Miranda's head fell against her shoulder.

Andy leaned back taking Miranda with her. Miranda put her feet up on the love seat and curled into Andy's shoulder holding on to her arm. She cried in silence which broke Andy's heart. She held her tightly and rocked her a bit."Shh, it's okay. You are allowed to cry for once. You are always so very strong. I promise your children will be fine because they have an amazing mother. They don't need anyone else but you and your love." Andy cooed and it seemed to help because she didn't get her head chopped off nor did Miranda let go of her.

After a while, her breathing was even and Andy thought Miranda fell asleep in her arms. She caressed her back some more and was so mad at Stephen for putting her through that."Stephen is such an asshole," she whispered not knowing Miranda heard her.

"Hm-hm," Miranda responded and Andy's eyes went wide.

"Oh, shit! Sorry, Miranda. I thought you were asleep. But honestly, he never deserved you. You are an incredible woman." Andy found herself babbling.

Miranda pulled back and wiped her eyes and cheeks with her robe."Thank you, Andrea, I didn't mean to be so emotional towards you. It is not your job to provide emotional comfort." Miranda sniffled and turned away in embarrassment.

Andy pulled on her shoulder to make Miranda look at her."Hey, I know it's not my job. I didn't offer you comfort because I thought it was my job. I'm here as a..." Andy trailed off searching for the right description. "...a friend if you let me. And if you allow it. I will be there once we are back in New York too." Andy said truthfully.

Miranda couldn't do anything but believe her. A single tear rolled down her cheek at those words and Andy went in to give her a proper hug which she returned."Thank you," she whispered. Her voice was loaded with gratitude towards the young woman.

Ever since that night in Paris, they had forged a friendship and for the last few weeks, they had started with the flirting. Neither of them realised at first but both of them used every single opportunity to touch one another, to talk or to call. If Andy didn't call Miranda, she called the twins instead, she had been there for them as well during the divorce and fallout from the press.

"Andrea." She heard Miranda's voice and it snapped her right out of her train of thought. She stood up and hurried into Miranda's office, offering a bright smile at the editor as she hovered with her pen and notepad ready to meet every single one of the older woman's needs.

Miranda's breath hitched for a second as she admired the young woman's outfit. Andy was wearing a super short skirt, black tights and a blouse that showed a daring glimpse into her cleavage.

"Uh...I need to leave in five minutes. You are coming with. Make sure that Emily is back at her desk by then and call Roy." Miranda told her.

"Of course, Miranda." Andy agreed, winking at her. She couldn't quite believe she just did that and hurried back to her desk to complete her tasks. She was gathering both of their purses and coats when Emily came running back towards her desk.

"Where, the bloody hell, is she going? There's nothing on the schedule." Emily whispered hysterically.

"I don't know Em." Andy wanted to continue when she saw Miranda storming out of her office. She hurried behind Miranda waving at Emily and shrugging.

They got into the elevator together and she turned to Miranda. "Where are we going? Are you okay?" Miranda glanced at her with a small smile. Yes, she was allowed to ask Miranda questions now as long as they were alone.

Miranda knew Andy took every opportunity to talk to her like a friend. Miranda didn't know how much she had missed that. Having someone to talk to and someone who actually truly wanted to know how she is. Not because they wanted something out of her no, she knew Andy did it because she truly cared. "Thank you, I'm okay but I uh..." Miranda turned a little shy.

"You could use a hug?" Andy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Desperately, if I am honest," Miranda said releasing a sigh of relief.

Andy took Miranda's and her purse and put them down. Miranda raised an eyebrow. "Don't look at me like that, the floor is clean and our purses will be fine. Now, come here." Andy grinned.

Miranda couldn't resist the girl's warmth towards her. When she put her arms around Andy's waist she inhaled deeply and put her head on Andy's shoulder.

Andy slid her arms around her waist as well and caressed her back in soothing circles. "You never have to ask for hugs. They are always free from me and available any time." Andy whispered, not asking why she needed the hug because she knew she'd had a hell of a day already. Anyone would need a hug after a meeting with Irv, a run-through that was less than inspiring and designers that weren't delivering.

"Thank you," Miranda said pulling back and picking up their purses.

Andy saw they were almost at the ground level when she was handed her purse. A spark flitted between them when their hands brushed. Miranda even caressed Andy a bit with the fingers that brushed her hand. They looked deeply in each other's eyes both smiling dreamily.

'DING'the Elevator announcing they arrived drove them both back into reality.

"We are going to Patrick's office. I need to choose some photographs and I want your opinion on them as well," Miranda said snapping back in office mode. Which was fine whenever she did it because she knew she'd get another hug or real smile soon once they were alone.

"Oh wow! That's a great honour, thank you, Miranda. I hope I can be of help." Andy said.

"I'm sure you can, you have developed great taste since working for me," Miranda smirked as she stalked across the foyer and towards the car, knowing Andy couldn't see it.

~x~

Miranda was thrilled with Andy's advice and comments at Patrick's and was as expected great help. Once back in the car she took off her sunglasses and glanced over at Andy who was typing emails and surely warning everyone they would be back soon. "You know, you made me extraordinarily proud today. I knew it was the right choice, although this is not your dream, is it?"

Andy was confused but got where Miranda would take that conversation. "I admire and respect your work ethics so much and what I've learned so far, but to be honest, I want to be a writer."

"I know. That's why I took the liberty of sending some of your work to the New York Mirror and the New York Times with a recommendation of course." Miranda said gripping Andy's hand. "It is time to move on with your career, you will thrive once you are given the chance to become the writer you wish to be. I still see a great deal of myself in you."

Andy flipped her hand and laced their fingers. "Thank you, Miranda. That means a lot, but...I...you know...I..." Andy stuttered and Miranda interrupted her.

"Oh, I know, I know. I will miss you a great deal too. It uh...well, it breaks my heart to let you go but I want you to be successful and I know you will be. And for us, our friendship, I want a standing reservation each Friday for dinner at the townhouse.

And Andrea, I want you to know that no matter what I am here for you. I want you to call or write to me even for the little things. Do you hear me?" Miranda said getting teared up as she saw Andy crying.

"I'll miss you so much. Not seeing you every day is going to be such a change. And the same goes for you, Miranda, don't ever hesitate to call or text me. I will always be here for you. And yes, a thousand times, for the standing reservation. Can I hug you?" Andy asked to tear-stained.

"If you promise not to get that mascara on my blouse," Miranda said dryly but then chuckled. "Come here, you never have to ask me for hugs either if it's just us," Miranda said embracing the young woman warmly.

"I'll take you up on that offer a lot, you can be sure of that," Andy admitted.

"I'm fine with that. Now, our first dinner is going to be tomorrow I have advised the twins you were coming already so I hope you are free? I'll make sure the book comes electronically and then we can talk more about your future." Miranda stated.

Andy agreed and attempted to make herself presentable they got out of the car she stopped Miranda.

"Hang on, you got a little smudge. Here, let me..." She took Miranda's head in both hands and wiped away the little mascara stains that she had under her eyes since she'd gotten teary as well.

They almost drowned in each other's eyes and they both leaned closer to kiss. Their lips hovered over each other's and their breaths were ragged.

"So beautiful," Andy whispered, wanting to lean in all the way to claim what she wanted to be hers. Roy opened the door and they pulled apart as if they' been burnt.

Miranda put her sunglasses on and stormed off towards the elevators. Andy had to catch her breath a moment and followed shortly after.

Andy was disappointed when she saw Miranda had already taken an elevator by herself. But maybe that was good since they both needed to cool down. The attraction had grown each day but never had they been that close to a kiss.

Andy decided to turn around and get some Starbucks for Miranda and herself. Once back in the elevator she took a marker and wrote:'I'm sorry I didn't mean to overstep any boundaries.'

Once in the outer office, she put her coffee and purse down and took a deep breath before going into the dragon's lair.

Miranda was facing the windows and was going through another set of pictures. She didn't hear Andy, but when she put the coffee down, she cleared her throat and Miranda turned around looking down in surprise at the coffee.

"I didn't order that." She said, but when Andy turned the cup so she could read the note she nodded, took it and turned back around with a silent 'that's all'.

The day went by fast and once the book was delivered; she wasn't called up to Miranda's study. She did that some evenings, so they could chat over a glass of wine.

When she arrived at her apartment, Andy wrote a text to Miranda to apologise once again.

'Miranda, I apologize again. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable at all. I don't want to jeopardise our friendship. XO Andrea'

She hit sent and waited around for a reply.

She was sat on her couch eating ice cream while she watched some Netflix to distract herself. But no reply came and Andy fell into a restless slumber.

When she woke up, the first thing she did was to check her phone.

'My Andrea, you never make me feel uncomfortable. Quite the opposite, to be exact. Let's talk more over dinner. I hope my Starbucks is hot and waiting once I'm at the office ;) Miranda'

Andy was relieved and chuckled at the last comment. Of course, Miranda couldn't resist being so bossy first thing. She checked her watch and hurried to get ready upon seeing she was a bit late.

She hurried to work and got Mirandas Starbucks. She was just in time as Miranda was due to arrive in the next five minutes.

"It's about bloody time you came." Emily snarled but grinned at Andy. They had somewhat become friends and Andy almost missed it when Emily wasn't snobby at her.

"Hey Em, how's the missus? Is she enjoying Brazil?" Andy teased. She knew Serena and her were dating but they still pretended they were simply just friends. Emily just gave her an eye-roll and continued her work. "Come on, Emily. We all know. When is she coming back?"

"In a week and when were you going to tell me that you quit?" Emily said clearly hurt that she didn't know.

"Well, I haven't yet, but I'm looking for a new position as a writer since my year is over. The decision was only made yesterday when I spoke to Miranda about it. How did you know? Oh, did she send you an email to find a replacement?" Andy asked breathlessly.

"Too bloody right she did. I hope this next girl isn't as disastrous as you were in the beginning." Emily muttered.

"I hope so too. Now it's time to get ready, Miranda's in the elevator. Gary from the main desk downstairs just text me." Andy said as she sent the day's schedule to print and Emily hurried to the elevator, to take Miranda's notes.

As Miranda swept by the outer office with a nod and a smug smile towards Andy's outfit, she couldn't help but giving her a blinding smile. Once she sat down, she grabbed her coffee and saw another note by her young assistant.

'The future belongs to those who believe in the beauty of their dreams. Thank you for believing in me.'

The words gave her a warm feeling and she smiled sipping on her coffee dreamily before she snapped out of it starting her day.

"Andrea." Andy hurried in her office with pen and pad as she started to rattle down some chores for her. "I need you to go to Dolce and Gabbana and get me 15 skirts, ask for Cecilia she knows what I want. Then I need new designs from Leopold. I won't require lunch today as I have a lunch meeting with Nigel. And Andrea..." Andy looked up from her notes as the older woman who just fired away her demands sounded uncertain of her next words. Miranda looked in her eyes and smiled.

"I have always believed in you. We are leaving together by 6 pm, make sure Roy is waiting for us. That's all."

The day went by smoothly and for both women, their dinner couldn't come fast enough. They sat together in silence as the car moved towards Miranda's townhouse before Miranda broke it. "Now, before we get to the townhouse, I wanted to apologise about how I acted after we...um...almost...you know..."

"Kissed?" Andy blurted out and closed her eyes in embarrassment. Why couldn't she keep her mouth shut for once?

"Yes. That. I was overwhelmed, but I want you to know it didn't make me feel uncomfortable. I just had to think about it what it all meant."

Andy turned more towards Miranda and bravely laced their fingers. "You don't have to apologise. Really, Miranda. I get why you acted that way. I was just hoping..." She trailed off. "You know, I never want to disrespect you. What do you think it means?" Andy asked as the car stopped and they'd arrived at the townhouse.

"We'll talk more after dinner. Let's go inside. I think my children are waiting impatiently for one Andrea Sachs. By the way, they still want their revenge on Mario Cart." They smiled at each other and Miranda squeezed her hand once more in reassurance before they got out of the car.

Miranda came up behind Andy and held her hand against the small of her back as she guided her towards the door. Andy looked back smiling enjoying Miranda's touch. As they entered there was no sight of the twins. They took off their shoes and went into the kitchen. Miranda poured them a glass of wine.

Knowing which one Andy like she always made sure she had at least two bottles of it in the house.

Handing her the glass their fingers brushed once more and their chemistry and desire for each other was sizzling. Andy whispered a light thank you as they heard what seemed like a hoard of elephants coming down the stairs.

"Andyyyyyyyy." Both twins yelled and hugged her.

"Who am I, nobody? Am I replaced that quickly?" Miranda said faking annoyance.

"No mom, of course not. But we see you every day, not Andy," Cassidy said bluntly and they all laughed.

"We were just practising Mario cart on the Wii, we will crush you tonight," Caroline stated.

"I hope that's another language for we have finished our homework and cleaned our rooms," Miranda responded.

The twins rolled their eyes and Andy couldn't help but chuckle at their perfection of the Priestly eye-roll.

"Mom we did that right after school, Cara wouldn't let us play until just now," Cassidy said.

"Yeah, right before she left, she said we could play since you were on your way. She told us to tell you dinner is prepared and in the oven. She made our favourite Spaghetti and meatballs." Caroline said walking towards the oven to open it up.

"Well, then good. Let's set the table." Miranda smiled.

~x~

Dinner was a lovely affair and after they cleared it Miranda shooed them upstairs to the entertainment room while she cleaned the rest of the kitchen. When she joined them, they were all concentrating on beating each, they were yelling and were seemingly having a great deal of fun.

"Mo-oom, come and play with us," Cassidy said. The three of them were sat in front of the couch, leaning against it.

"I can't play that game I always crash against the walls." Miranda chuckled.

"Then play with Andy, she's far too good anyway. She can show you," Cassidy yelled while Caroline set up a new round.

"Alright, sit between my legs and I'll show you." Andy grinned up at her. She took Miranda's hand and pulled her down. Miranda settled between Andy's legs as told and Andy put her arms around the editor and brought the controller right in front of her. "Here, hold it with me."

Miranda, without asking any questions, did as she was told. Frankly, she found she was becoming distracted from sitting between Andy's legs and feeling her heat on her ass. She was very tense and very inattentive.

Andy was right by her ear with her mouth and started whispering. "Relax Miranda and lean into me."

"Alright Team MirAndy, which is mom and Andy, we will beat your..." Caroline trailed off.

"Come on, daughter of mine, say it and you will be disqualified for your foul mouth," Miranda said chuckling as she glared at her. The round started and Miranda was doing so well, working together with Andy. They came in first for several rounds, but when Andy brushed the controller against her breasts by accident, they crashed their cart.

"Sorry," Andy whispered.

Miranda could hear how bothered she had been and how she was responding to her body touching hers.

"We won, Cass, woohoo," Caroline yelled and jumping up started dancing.

Andy dropped the controller and thought Miranda would get up but to her surprise, she leaned in more and placed her hands on the top of Andy's legs.

"We won't hear the end of this, will we?" Andy sighed. She had to concentrate on not moaning with the woman pressing against her so tightly.

"Alright, time for bed, my Bobbsey's. I'll come to tuck you in in a minute." Miranda stated.

The twins grinned at the two women as they left to get themselves ready for bed. Miranda didn't move an inch.

"Night Andy," They yelled happily as they hurried to their rooms.

"This feels so wonderful." Miranda finally said. She turned her head to glance at the brunette who hummed in agreement with her eyes closed.

Andy had started to caress Miranda's arms almost absent-mindedly a short time before. Suddenly she felt something soft against her jaw. She gasped and her eyes shot open to see that Miranda's eyes were closed now and she kissed her jaw.

Miranda opened her eyes to look at the woman she desired so much. "Okay, before this gets out of hand, I have to tuck in the girls."

"Out of hand, huh?" Andy chuckled while they both stood up.

"Oh, dear God, I'm far too old to sit on the floor," Miranda muttered as she stretched her back.

Miranda's breasts arched upwards beautifully and Andy bit her lip and whimpered as her eyes focussed on the swell of the curves. "I think I need a glass of water." She said swallowing loudly as Miranda smirked at her.

"I'll be right down with you," Miranda said leaving the entertainment room.

Andy moved slowly to the kitchen and opened the fridge to see a stack of cold Pellegrino. She took one and opened it and drank it right out of the bottle. She leaned against the kitchen island waiting. A short while later she heard the older woman approach the kitchen and sit on the chair of the dining table.

She leaned back, closing her eyes. "Are you tired? Do you want me to leave Miranda?" Andy asked softly.

"I'm always tired and no, I do not want you to leave.

Would you mind bringing me a Pellegrino as well?"

Andy grabbed another water from the fridge and handed it to her while setting a glass down. Miranda drank it from the bottle. It was so unlike her. So sexy. A drop was sliding down her chin and Andy couldn't take it anymore. She pulled the chair back from the table, took the bottle away and simply straddled the editor who gasped in response to her actions.

"Andrea," Miranda said breathlessly, clearly affected by the beautiful woman atop of her. "If you sit on me like this, I am not responsible for my actions." She advised.

Andy licked away the drop of water that wanted to slide down Miranda's throat. The editor couldn't help but moan. She slid her hands over Andy's hips pulling her even closer feeling the radiating heat between her legs against her centre.

Andy's breath hitched and her arms slipped around Miranda's neck. She leaned next to her ear to whisper. "I'm sorry but I can't wait any longer, I desperately want you. I want to kiss you. I want to cherish you. I want to make love to you, Miranda. I want to fuck the living daylights out of you." Andy simply couldn't hold back anymore.

Miranda moaned loudly and bucked her hips upwards. She grabbed Andy's ass forcefully as Andy's hands slid into the editor's hair.

"Kiss me already," Andy ordered and Miranda opened her eyes to look at the woman on top of her. She was grinding her hips now slowly and Miranda's lips parted slightly as they both went in for their first kiss.

They moaned simultaneously into each other's mouth and started to let loose. The sexual tension that had been growing between them exploded in that kiss. It was passionate and wild as they sucked, nipped and licked each other while moaning and roaming their hands over each other's bodies.

"Oh god, Andrea." Miranda slapped her ass playfully and Andy moaned sensually. "I want you to take me. Make me yours. Fuck me. Do all the things you told me you want to and more." Miranda husked in between kisses.

Andy broke away and stood up, offering her hand to Miranda's. "For the things, I want to do to you, we need a room with a lock."

Miranda led her upstairs to her bedroom. As they entered Andy turned around and slicked the lock. She felt Miranda pressing her against the door from behind.

Miranda felt the young woman up, caressing every inch of her she could reach before her hands went around to unfasten her pants. She let Andy turn around they kissed once more this time knowing no one could interrupt.

Andy felt Miranda was even more relaxed and let loose. She pushed her back towards the bed while they made quick work of all their clothes. To Andy's surprise, everything was thrown on the floor.

Miranda didn't care at all, she only had eyes for the beautiful brunette.

Andy pushed Miranda on the bed and crawled on top of her. "You're mine now." She almost growled.

Miranda grabbed her and turned the tables on her hovering above her now. "I have been yours for a long time, my Andrea," Miranda said kissing her again. Feeling their naked bodies against each other was phenomenal and it erupted a moan from both women at the first contact. They both snaked their hands between the other's legs and felt how wet they were.

"Oh please, inside. I feel like I'm about to explode," Miranda whimpered, almost begging for Andy's touch.

Andy happily obeyed and slowly pushed two fingers in her dripping wet core.

"GOD YESSSS," Miranda yelled and was surprised how vocal she was with Andy. She had never been this way before.

Andy started a rhythm and Miranda couldn't do anything else but surrender to her. She wasn't able to fuck Andy at the same time because she was lost in the throes of passion. She jerked her hips with Andy's rhythm and her moans got louder by the second. Andy felt she was close as she started to fuck her harder and with purpose.

"Fuck, yes! I'm going...come...oh babyyyy" Miranda wasn't sure what's gotten into her because she had never had such a powerful orgasm in her entire life.

"Holy fuck, Miranda, you are stunning," Andy whispered as she slowly let Miranda ride out the last waves of pleasure. Andy kissed her softly and slid out of her. She pulled Miranda into her arms to cuddle her.

Miranda wasn't able to talk at all after her high. She tried to calm herself down and as she did, she dozed off.

Andy felt the sting of disappointment. She was so ridiculously aroused. She squirmed next to the editor and decided not to wake the woman. She would take care of her own business. She doubted it would take long anyway. Sliding her fingers through her folds she was shocked at how wet she was. She turned on her back and closed her eyes, letting herself picture Miranda's beautiful face while she fucked her. She moaned the editor's name and started circling her clit as she felt another hand join hers.

"That's mine to take care of my darling." Miranda husked in her ear.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you, but I am so horny," Andy panted apologetically.

"You are always allowed to wake me up if you are horny for me," Miranda whispered seductively.

She slid down Andy's body and did the unthinkable, at least for Andy. Miranda Priestly went down on her. And oh my God, she was so good at it.

Miranda pushed her tongue into Andy's entrance and teased her before she circled her tongue around her clit as she pushed two fingers inside.

"Oh fuck, please! Don't ever stop," Andy begged.

Miranda didn't. She pushed Andy over the edge with a silent cry and an arched back. Once Andy calmed down from her high, she thought Miranda would come back up but she didn't and she did not stop licking her.

"I'll clean up my mess if that's alright with you?" Miranda murmured raising an eyebrow as she looked up at Andy with a smirk, from between her legs. Andy couldn't help but nod. When Miranda went in again and moaned how good she tasted Andy was once again a goner. She came fast and hard once again coating Miranda's face. "I don't ever want this to stop. I can't get enough of you my darling," Miranda said, finally coming back up and covering them both up.

"I love you," Andy whispered contentedly.

Miranda's head snapped up and she looked straight into loving brown orbs. "Oh, my God. Please tell me you are serious about this." Miranda whispered, stunned. She couldn't quite believe what she had just heard.

Andy chuckled at the cuteness of Miranda. "I do. I love you so much. With all that I am. I love your kids, your work persona, the dragon lady, the goddess you are in bed. I love the way you smile at me, the way you kiss and hold me, I love how you believe in me. I love how extra you are at times…"

"I am most certainly not," Miranda said as tears streamed down her face from the loving confession by her Andrea.

Andy chuckled. "No, never," she whispered teasingly, kissing her nose.

"Andrea, I have loved you for so long. I don't know how I was able to hold back for so long but I don't want to anymore. I don't want us to hide. I love you so much." Miranda admitted, holding her tightly as Andy cried now too.

"So, would you like to sleep now?" Miranda asked.

"Yes," Andy said and Miranda turned out the lights. Andy started to slide her hands over Miranda's glorious body again kissing her shoulder.

"I thought you wanted to..." Miranda didn't get to finish the sentence as she was silenced by Andy's fierce lips.

"Oh, I still want to sleep...with you though," Andy said kissing her way down Miranda's body.

THE END


End file.
